


Dust To Dust

by kiefercarlos



Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Kurt knows his mother isn't coming back. But it didn't hit harder than right now.
Relationships: Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel
Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dust To Dust

He was glad it wasn't raining, but it was cold and cloudy and a horrible day. Maybe it's the way it is for funerals. The graveside was full of people, but Kurt didn't look at any of them. He just stared right ahead.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the hole. It was getting blurry and he realised it was his tears that were getting in the way. But he used his free hand to swipe them away. He could hear the vicar talking but he couldn't hear what he was saying. It was like his head was full of cloth and he was sure that the only thing keeping him standing right now was his father's hand clasped in his.

He dared to glance up at him and what he saw devastated him. His dad was crying, he'd never seen his dad cry before. He felt a little less ashamed there, if his dad could cry right now then so could he and he moved increasingly closer to his father, he was practically glued to his side, but his dad didn't move, didn't shuffle away, he just squeezed his hand tighter and continued looking down at the grave.

He could hear Grandma crying next to him but he couldn't do anything, they were all crying. He'd just watched his mom get put into the ground and he couldn't look away, couldn't move. He didn't know if he would ever be able to walk away. He noticed as people started to move, maybe it was over. The vicar came about and shook hands with people, but Kurt didn't listen, didn't see any of them.

He lifted his free hand and found the necklace his dad had put on him this morning. He remembers his mom wearing it all the time and his dad had looked teary as he put it on him. "She wanted you to have this." Burt had said and Kurt had clutched at it and he did it again. He was certain he was never going to take it off.

He felt his father let his hand go and suddenly he was afraid. He turned sharply and saw his father rubbing his eyes and Kurt looked around and saw that they were the only ones left. Kurt watched his father step up to the graveside and speak softly, so softly Kurt couldn't hear what was being said, but he did see his father wave him over and Kurt went and glued himself to his father's side. "Can I say goodbye to mom?" he whispered through tears and Burt just kissed the side of his head. "Of course you can." He said and Kurt stared down at the earth covered casket. "I'm going to miss you mom, but I'm never going to forget you." He cried and then his dad wrapped his arms around him and picked him up.

"Let's go home kiddo." Burt cried and the two clung to each other as they walked away from the grave and towards the waiting car. They had to begin their lives, as just the two of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
